Atracción
by Uyoko-oui
Summary: Y la mayoría de las veces era así, ni siquiera se terminaba su café por estar mirando a quien no debía. OneShot


**Atracción**

* * *

El café de ese lugar **no** era bueno, pero tampoco es tan malo como para no poder ser capaz de tomarlo, además aquello era lo de menos después de todo, ya que aquel sitio le servía como refugio, cuando no tenia deseos de no ver a nadie, ni siquiera a su familia.

—El agua sabe mejor que este café—, y es que ese mismo comentario no era nada nuevo pero de igual forma ríe de forma breve al oírlo.

—Cualquier cosa sabe mejor que esto—señala ella, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

El lugar no era cinco estrellas, pero era perfecto para ambos, nadie los molestaría en un lugar tan marginado como aquel, y eso era perfecto para ambos, además de que no quedaba demasiado lejos de la universidad en donde ambos asistían.

Y Pan, debía admitir que amaba mucho esos momentos en donde no tenía que preocuparse más que por terminar su no tan bueno café antes de que se enfrié. Momentos así valían por mil.

—Hablé con Dieciocho—como la mayoría de las veces, es el novio de la menor de los Son, quien empieza la conversación, y aquello los tiene a ambos sin cuidado, ya que podían estar horas sin dirigirse la palabras y aun así sentirse de lo más cómodos —la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Marron, y quiere que asistamos. Le dije que haríamos un intento por ir.

Pan, se fija en él, y admite que lo ama, ama mucho esa parte tan despreocupada de él, hasta en su forma de hablar, adora muchas cosas de él, pero si tuviera que elegir lo qué más le gusta de su novio, seguramente elegiría su forma tan despreocupada de ser.

A ella le gustaría poder ser así, de hecho es así, pero su familia no le permite ser tal cual es, y no es para menos, después de todo ella es la nieta del magnate Mixter Satán, hija del gran científico Son Gohan y también nieta del gran ex luchador de las artes marciales, Son Goku. Y como si fuera poco también era nieta de la estricta Milk, la esposa de su querido abuelo Goku.

—No se podrá, tenemos exámenes prácticamente toda la semana, a penas y tendremos tiempo de dormir. Deberíamos ir a ver a Marron ahora que aún podemos.

—Eso pensé también—sonríe secamente, y termina por ubicar uno que otro mechón rebelde, que ahora cubre una pequeña parte del rostro de su novia.

Él sabe que Pan, odia todo lo relacionado sobre la carrera que estudian, pero también sabe que la presión que su familia ejerce sobre ella es mucha, por ello se limita simplemente a apoyarla.

Si de su novia dependiera, seguiría los pasos del padre de su padre pero sabe que no le permitirían nunca tal cosa, lo que también es verdad, es que como no lograron doblegarla a su antojo, se tuvieron que conformar con que estudiara simplemente administración de empresas, obligándola ya de esa manera a seguir el futuro que ya le habían trazado.

—Voy a pagar la cuenta. Ya se nos hizo tarde—al compartir la misma mesa y al estar sentados del mismo lado, no le costó nada a la de cabellera negra, frenar a su novio una vez que sujetó su brazo antes de que este último consiguiera ponerse de pie.

—Quieto—recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante de la forma más tranquila posible sin quitar su mano del brazo ajeno—no seas idiota, no quiero irme todavía.

—Entiendo, no seré tan idiota la próxima vez—dice, él con todo el sarcasmo posible y sin dejar de sonreír de esa forma que sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Pan, no puede negar que tiene mucha suerte al contar con alguien como él, Diecisiete, es exactamente lo que ella necesita, y vaya que lo sabe, ambos se complementan muy bien realmente, ambos tienen muchas cosas en común, cosas que hacen su relación marche realmente bien.

Pan, no es muy dulce, de hecho es alguien que no a menudo demuestra sus sentimientos, y él es igual. Se quieren, eso es evidente pero no son del tipo de pareja que lo demuestre con frecuencia, tampoco son del tipo de pareja que necesite verse a cada segundo, saben darse su espacio, ni mucho menos son del tipo de pareja que trate de ejercer algún tipo de control sobre el otro. Podría decirse que ambos tienen una relación sana, estable, bastante funcional también ya que pese a todo siempre sabían cómo apoyarse.

Cualquiera diría que eran la pareja ideal, y nadie dudaría de ello si se detuviera a conocerlos, parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro y así sería de no ser, por aquel sujeto de ojos de un celeste profunda y cabellera lavanda, que al igual que la pareja permanecía al fondo de aquel café, al margen de todo, pero la verdad era que tanto él como la nieta de Goku, no perdían la oportunidad para dedicarse una que otra mirada fugaz.

La realidad era que aquella acción no era intencional ni por parte de ella, que aún no dejaba de ser más que una adolecente, ni por parte de él, que ya era un hombre adulto y con compromisos encima, pero Trunks, podía jurar, que aun que había intentado ya no podía ser capaz de dejar de visitar ese café todos los días sin falta. Y aunque Pan, estuviera en una situación similar nunca lo admitiría, porque después de todo, era mejor mentirse a sí misma y fingir que sólo tenía ojos para diecisiete porque simplemente debía ser así, porque en un futuro no muy lejano, ella dejaría de ser su novia para ser su esposa y es que así debía ser.

— ¿Diecisiete? —llama ella, sin quitar su cabeza del hombro ajeno.

— ¿Hum?

—Mi café se enfrió y sabrá peor si lo pruebo ahora…paga la cuenta para poder irnos.

Y la mayoría de las veces era así, ni siquiera se terminaba su café por estar mirando a quien no debía.


End file.
